Eternally Yours
by Laceration-gravity
Summary: A promised mate returns to Feudal Japan to find the Unearthly beauty known as Sesshoumaru. What will he do when Naraku fufils his promise to kill her? What happens when her true power comes forth?Rated R for future chapters.
1. School

Disclaimer: I don't own many of the people in this fic. I own Hardy (Me) and the story line. R/R. Arigato.  
  
"Oh no... I'M LATE!" Cried Hardy leaping from her bed.  
  
It was the first day of school, she was gonna be in major trouble. Hardy ran over to her dresser and pulled out the school uniform. New schools sucked. She looked at the uniform. A long sleeved sailor shirt, and MINI SKIRT!  
  
Since Hardy had moved to Japan a week ago, she had been obsessed with the fact that Japanese school's were so perverted that student had to wear these... These.. THINGS! The gym uniforms weren't much better.  
  
She put on the uniform and looked at herself in her full-body mirror. 'Gross.' She thought to herself. Hardy pulled her hair out of her high ponytail, making sure they covered her pointed demon ears 'Don't want anyone seeing those.' She noted. She ran quickly out of her bedroom slipping on a pair of shoes. She said bye to her mom and ran out the door.  
  
She ran to the steps of her shrine and looked down them. "Gods. Why did we have to move to a shrine? To many steps!" Hardy started running down the steps, nearly tripping down half of them. She reached the bottom huffing to catch her breath. Hardy looked up at smacked herself in the side of the head. "Almost forgot!" She yelled. She rubbed her cheeks, and forehead. This was the only way to hide her two bright blue cheek markings, and amethyst crescent moon forehead marking. That would freak out the humans.  
  
Hardy started to sprint again. She was gonna be REALLY late if she didn't hurry up. "Alright almost there." Said Hardy gasping for a little air. She looked down realizing she forgot something. "Oh crap!" She yelled. She reached down grabbing her skirt and holding it down. It was bad enough having a short skirt. But having it fly up would be worse.  
  
"Finally! The school." Hardy rushed up to the school and.. 'SLAM!' She ran right into a young girl. "Sorry." Hardy said rubbing her head. The girl stood up and offered a helping hand. Hardy gratefully accepted.  
  
"Hi. I'm sorry are you ok?" Questioned the young girl. Hardy stood up and brushed herself off. "Yeah. I'm fine. What about you? Oh and my names Hardy. What's yours?"  
  
The girl smiled at Hardy. "Yeah, I'm fine to. My names Kagome. Hardy you're new around here aren't you?"  
  
Hardy smiled laughing. "Yeah, I am. Is it that obvious?" Kagome giggled. "No, It's just that.. I've never seen you before." Hardy smiled. "Oh I see. Well I got a question Kagome." Kagome looked at Hardy "What might that be?" Hardy looked down at her school uniform. "Why do they make us wear these things? By things I mean mini skirts. I mean, come on!" Kagome tugged at her skirt and shrugged. "I don't know. But you'll get used to it after a while." Kagome and Hardy laughed walking into school. They looked at their schedules realizing they had almost all the same classes. Lucky them, they had math first. It was 8:00.'great' thought Hardy. They walked in the door just as the bell rang. The teacher called Hardy over to introduce her to the class.  
  
"Class! This is Kinoji Hardy. She will be joining our class. You may have a seat next to Higurashi Kagome." Hardy walked towards her seat. She walked by the boys, she heard them talking about her. A large vein popped out of her head as heard them. Such things as 'She's pretty hot! What's with the blue hair? And, I think I'm gonna ask her out.' Were some of the things being said.  
  
Hardy sat through class with the occasional stare and notes coming her way. Hardy didn't bother to open the notes. The end of class bell rang. It was 10:30... To long of a math class. The whole class got out of their seats and crowded around Hardy. Questions were being shot from every direction. Hardy glared to the floor. She had to fight her demon side form from coming out. Her eyes were beginning to haze red. Not a good sign. Kagome saw Hardy's anger, but thank gods didn't see the red tint in her eyes. Kagome grabbed Hardy and yanked her out of the crowd of mostly boys.  
  
Hardy thanked Kagome and they headed to the lunchroom. Thank God's it was lunch. Kagome led Hardy over to a lunch table full of her friends, introducing her. Kagome asked if Hardy wanted her to get some lunch for her. Hardy held up her hand.  
  
"No thanks. Never been particularly fond of school food." Replied Hardy, sticking out her tongue at the thought of school food. If it was as bad as American food, I.E Bouncy cheese, hotdogs etc, she wanted nothing to do with it. Hardy looked up as a young boy walked over to her holding out his hand.  
  
"Hi! I'm Hojo, nice to meet you!" Hardy turned in her seat to face the boy. She held out her hand shaking his. "Hi Hojo, I'm..." Before Hardy could finish Hojo interrupted. "Your Hardy. I already know that."  
  
Hardy was taken aback. Who was this kid? Was he some form of stalker? A thought snapped in Hardy's head. Hojo was in the group of people that surrounded her in math. He was in her math class. That's how he knew her. Hardy stood up sighing. 'Almost time for class.' She thought. The bell rang and Hardy left with Kagome, leaving a very confused Hojo behind them. Hardy turned around as he heard Hojo yell, "Kagome! My mom got me therapeutic sandals for your corns!" Hardy glanced over at Kagome. She started to walk faster and blushed crimson.  
  
The last part of the day zipped by like nothing. Though Hardy refused to participate in gym, due to the fact of the uniforms. She could wear a mini skirt without protesting.. much. But she would NOT wear a gym uniform without a fight. When Kagome came up to Hardy and asked if she wished to come over to her house after school, she was happy to.  
  
Kagome and Hardy walked home from school arriving at the Higurashi Shrine in less than 10 minutes. Hardy looked around in aw. It was pretty big. Hardy and Kagome walked into her house and slid off their shoes.  
  
"Um. Kagome? Where's your bathroom?" Questioned Hardy.  
  
Kagome pointed to the door next to the kitchen. Hardy thanked Kagome and went to the door. Two minutes later she was out. She had changed into a pair of tight fitting black bell-bottoms, a shirt that had a blue dog on it, which under said the phrase, 'I have issues.' "There much better!" Sighed Hardy stretching.  
  
Kagome and Hardy walked up to Kagome's room plopping their weary bodies on her bed. School was rough, and they were tired. Hardy sat back and looked out of Kagome's window. Something was coming. A flash of bright red flew through the window perching on the windowsill. Hardy's eyes grew wide. It was a demon! He had long silver hair, and little white dog-ears placed atop his head. The demon's eyes narrowed at the site of the strange girl on Kagome's bed. All he could manage to say was. "Oh shit!"  
  
TBC....  
  
A/N: Well that's the first chapter. Hope y'all liked it. I got the next to chapters written out already, all I got to do is type them up. So hopefully they will be up soon. Well, R/R and tell me what you think. 


	2. Secrets reveled

Hardy- *Runs away lugging the rights to InuYasha, trips over a stick, falling flat on her face*  
  
Cop- That's it. Give me the rights. Nice and painless.unless you wanna make it painful. 'Smile's evilly'  
  
Hardy- NEVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Cops- *take rights*  
  
Hardy- damn.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Hardy looked up at the nervous dog-boy on the sill and rubbed her eyes.  
  
'This SO can't be happening! I'm dreaming... Yeah, that's it. I'm dreaming!' Hardy reached up and pinched her arm. "OW!" She exclaimed rubbing the newly formed red mark. "It's.. It's... Not a dream?" Hardy stammered. The boy in the window just 'feh'ed' responding, "No. It's not a dream. Idiot."  
  
Kagome looked from Hardy to InuYasha, then back to Hardy. She was way confused. InuYasha started to sniff the air. He smelled a demon in Kagome's room. He jumped from the sill and started to sniff around the room. Hardy just rolled her eyes as she watched InuYasha get ever closer to her. When he reached Hardys feet, he gasped.  
  
"The demon smell is coming from you!" Hardy just sighed and pulled back her hair, revealing her pointed ears. "It took you that long to figure it out?" She rubbed her face. A tingling sensation moved through her forehead and cheeks as her markings reappeared.  
  
She groaned as she saw Kagome's shocked look. "Yes Kagome, I'm a demon. When I first saw you, I could tell immediately that you were a Miko. I didn't know how you would react to seeing me as a demon. You see, I moved to Japan to seek the Bone Eaters Well. This Well will allow me to travel back to my own time. When I was a young child, my mother and father received news that a demon named Naraku was after my blood. They were worried that he would kill me given the chance. If I stayed in Feudal Japan, I would die. They brought me to the well and tossed me in. They knew that I could travel to the world on the other side of the well. When I reached the other side, I crawled out of the well and was found by a pair of humans. They took me in and took care of me."  
  
Hardy paused and looked over at Kagome. "How did you get through the well without the Shikon Jewel? And how did I not notice you if you came up in the middle of our shrine?" Questioned Kagome.  
  
Hardy looked from Kagome to InuYasha. "This was over 50 years ago, before this shrine was built. You see I don't age. Never have.. never will. As for the fact of the Shikon Jewel, it's quite simple. There is a power that the Jewel possesses that allows its holder to pass through the well. That power is held in the blood of a certain demon. The demon's blood was set in a sacred pot in which the Jewel sat for 5 days. When the five days were up, the Jewel could travel to any place.. any time. The reason Naraku wanted to kill me was he wanted the blood of the demon that could travel to time. He wanted my blood. I was in the village of the priestess set to guard the sacred Jewel, the priestess Kikyou. The day I left was the last I saw of her."  
  
Kagome looked at Hardy. Tears were streaming down her face. InuYasha's golden orbs studied the young Youkai. So, she knew Kikyou. He stared at her with intense dislike, she was also not telling them something... Something important. InuYasha walked up to Hardy and kneeled down next to her. His face softened as he looked into her eyes. She had eyes like his mother. "Your not telling us something...what is it?"  
  
Hardys tear stained face looked up into the golden depths of InuYasha's eyes. "Before my parents sent me away, they set a future mate for me. The boy and I had been friends for years. That's why it was set. But there was one problem with the boy. He had no emotions whatsoever. IT was like his soul was empty. He never smiled.. And when he did, bad things happened. I need to go back to Feudal Japan. I need to fulfill my parent's wishes. He was to become a Lord of some kind, so I suppose it wont be hard to find him. This mate was picked for me because my parents owned all of the Northern Lands. He owned...the Western Lands." Hardy smiled at the remembrance.  
  
InuYasha's expression hardened. Kagome asked the question his mouth wasn't able to. "What is his name?" Hardys expression melted into a smile, of love... And loyalty. "His name? His name is.. Sesshoumaru."  
  
TBC......  
  
A/N: Good? I thought it was good. The next chappy should be up soon. Now R/R and tell me what ya think. 


	3. Promises Kept

Pom-Pom- Thank you for your faithful reviews. I hope you continue to love my story. If you have any ideas to make it better feel free to tell them to me. Oh and I'm thinking of turning this story into a lemon at some point. Good idea? Tell me your decision after you read a few more chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own many of the people in this fic. I own Hardy (Me) and the story line. R/R. Arigato. The characters in this fic may be slightly OOC at some times. Future warning.AARON! ^______^'  
  
Hardys tear stained face looked up into the golden depths of InuYasha's eyes. "Before my parents sent me away, they set a future mate for me. The boy and I had been friends for years. That's why it was set. But there was one problem with the boy. He had no emotions whatsoever. IT was like his soul was empty. He never smiled.. And when he did, bad things happened. I need to go back to Feudal Japan. I need to fulfill my parent's wishes. He was to become a Lord of some kind, so I suppose it wont be hard to find him. This mate was picked for me because my parents owned all of the Northern Lands. He owned...the Western Lands." Hardy smiled at the remembrance.  
  
InuYasha's expression hardened. Kagome asked the question his mouth wasn't able to. "What is his name?" Hardys expression melted into a smile, of love... And loyalty. "His name? His name is.. Sesshoumaru."  
  
(Just a little refresher!)  
  
************************************************  
  
InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other. Their mouths opened wide. "WHAT! Sesshoumaru!?"  
  
Hardy smiled up at them. "You know him?" InuYasha mumbled something unintelligible and nodded. "He's still the same emotionless bastard that he always was." Hardy's dropped her eyes to the floor. Why should she expect he would change? She stood up realizing InuYasha was still talking. "...I don't know WHY exactly you would want to be with him. I mean he spends all his time with that nasty little Youkai named Jaken, and that girl Rin."  
  
Hardy gasped. She stumbled and fell to the ground in a heap, releasing a strangled sob. Had Sesshoumaru forgotten his promise so easy? Did he already have a mate? Hardy slowly opened her mouth, but noting came out. "Who's.. Who's Rin?" She finally managed to sob. Her turquoise eyes were glassy with new tears. Her face still streaked with them.  
  
Kagome sat next to Hardy. "She's a young girl whose life he spared. She can't be more than 8. Don't worry." She said sympathetically. Hardy sighed with relief. That made her feel better. But mild curiosity washed over her. 'Why had Sesshoumaru taken in a little girl... Saved her life, if he had no emotions?'  
  
Hardy stood up slowly. "I'm going to the Well." She exclaimed. Hardy walked past InuYasha and climbed into the window, perching on the sill. She looked back at the Miko and Hanyou questioningly. "Are you coming?" They both looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah." They replied. Hardy soared out the window, InuYasha with Kagome on his back right at her heels.  
  
She landed at the Well, looking into it's depths. 'Finally I'm here. What is Sesshoumaru going to say?' She thought to herself nervously. InuYasha stepped next to her. "Well? He questioned irritably. Hardy looked over at him and smiled. She stepped on the edge of the well and jumped. Hardy kept her eyes closed till she landed. Fearing she wouldn't make it after all this time. She slowly opened them. Bird songs floated to her ears. Hardy slowly looked up... Sky... She had made it!  
  
Hardy looked over to her side, InuYasha stood with Kagome. InuYasha looked over to Hardy a stern look on his face. "Watch out for the guy in purple and black. His name is Miroku.. He's a major lecher." He stressed this point she saw. Hardy smiled and laughed. InuYasha and Kagome went to the top of the Well first. Hardy jumped up landing on the border of the Well. She looked up and came face to face with a boy with short black hair. She jumped back in shock, forgetting she was still on the Well. She fell backwards into the Well. She hit the bottom, hard, and was enveloped in darkness.  
  
'Oww, my head. What happened?' Hardy opened her eyes looking into a pair of golden, snake like eyes. "Sess.. Sesshoumaru?" The eyes above her narrowed in disgust. "I'm not Sesshoumaru. Don't EVER call me Sesshoumaru." Hardy closed her eyes. It was InuYasha. "Sorry... What happened?"  
  
Hardy eyes opened as InuYasha pointed over to the black haired boy who had met her at the top of the well. He was slumped over, with a large lump on his head. Hardy smiled looking over to Kagome who had a large grin on her face. She held in her hand a pretty large frying pan. Hardy shut her eyes again. The setting sun hurt them. The boy was wearing black and purple.. Miroku.  
  
Hardy's eyes shot open. Someone was watching them. She sat up rubbing her throbbing temples. "I.. I.. Have to go for a walk." The group just watched Hardy as she stood up, wobbling on unsteady legs. She walked towards the woods. The person who was watching them was moving away slowly. She started to run, the thing.. Whatever it was, was getting closer and closer.  
  
Hardy reached a large clearing. The sun had set, and the moonlight's beams shone through the celestial night sky. It was lovely out. The full moon lit up the field in it's entirety. Hardy's eyes glanced across the field as the moonlight caught the golden eyes of a man. Hardy moved closer. She looked down. The man wore black shoes. Her eyes traced every curve of his body. A blue and yellow sash, armor, and eyes of the deepest gold Hardy had ever seen. The mans hair was white with tiny flecks of blue mingled in. Hardy knew who he was immediately.  
  
"Sesshoumaru.." Sesshoumaru nodded. He knew this girl, he remembered his promises kept. She was far more lovely and shapely than her younger years. His eyes smiled down at her. Sesshoumaru gazed into the turquoise eyes of Hardy. He noticed that steel flecks were mingled in. The stars reflected in them. His mouth may not have moved, but he was smiling inside. Hardy's eyes shone with tears. "Sesshoumaru!!!" She cried running to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She sobbed into his silken robes, taking in the scent of copper blood he was covered in. Sesshoumaru's single arm lifted, returning the gesture. He grinned inside. She smelled like cherry blossoms. His arm wrapped around her. Protectively, firmly. But his hold was still relaxed. A crimson cloud formed under them, taking them into the night sky.  
  
"Welcome home Hardy."  
  
TBC......  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for now. How'd ya like it? Well, I thought it was pretty good. Thank you for all the great reviews, and for people, who haven't reviewed yet, feel free! ^__________^ 


	4. Good Morning Sesshoumaru

Disclaimer: I don't own many of the people in this fic. I own Hardy (Me) and the story line. R/R. Arigato.  
  
Forceofdarkness087: Thanks for the review Aaron. Yes, InuYasha OOC-ness, Sesshy OOC-ness. Inu warned me about Miroku.. Cuz I wanted him to. Plus he was the one who was closer to me in the fic. As for, Quoting: "WHERE ARE SANGO, SHIPPO, MYOGA, AND KILALA?!?!?!?" Shippo is in the next chapter, and I didn't feel like putting the others in here. I'm gonna make it BEFORE they meet Sango or and it's spelled Kirara, NOT Kilala, it just sounds like that. Myoga might, MIGHT pop up at random points in the story so don't worry.  
  
Pom-Pom- Thank you again for your faithful reviews. I'm glad you like my story, this I think is my best one. Thank you for the suggestion of publishing this into a book, I might think of it. But this would have to be just for friends and close people cause it hold characters from different animes, And already published anime characters + A new published book with them in it = Sue me please! ^__________^  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Sunlight shimmered through the large bay window, slowly waking Hardy from the depths of sleep. Her mind fuzzy from slumber tried to gather the events from the night before. She vaguely remembered coming to Sesshoumaru's castle and putting on an over-sized kimono top. She used that to suffice for a nightshirt.  
  
Hardy rolled over slowly taking in the lavender scent drifting through the air. 'It's so soft.' She thought pulling the fluffy down comforter to her chin. She didn't want to wake, but still she slowly opened her eyes. A smile danced across her face as she met the liquid golden orbs of Sesshoumaru. She yawned rubbing her eyes, still blurred from sleep. Sesshoumaru's hand lifted and he tangled his claws in Hardy's hair. Hardy smiled wider and closed her eyes. She laughed to herself as she thought of how his claws looked as though they were carved from the purest jade, and his body from the purest marble. Perfectly sculpted. She felt his claws exit her hair and slowly trace the outlines of her markings. They were mirror to his.  
  
"Good morning Sesshoumaru." Hardy yawned slowly getting herself into a sitting position. Sesshoumaru sat up scooting next to her. "Ohayoo Hardy." Hardy put her gaze to the floor narrowing her eyes. His voice was tinged with a cold hatred. It seeped into her skin, making her shiver. 'So, he hasn't changed.' She thought sadly. Hardy swung her legs over the side of the bed, Sesshoumaru followed suit. He slowly stood up. Hardy looked up at him and smiled. He wore only his kimono bottoms. His body was the only thing that had changed since she was away. Sesshoumaru's muscles trembled under Hardy's gaze.  
  
She smirked and stood up slowly bringing feeling back to her numb legs. She took a step and tripped. Sesshoumaru grabbed her with the speed of lightning and set her up straight. "Guess my legs aren't ready to walk yet." Hardy said laughing. Sesshoumaru looked down at Hardy his face softening. Only two people had ever warmed his inside like this.. Rin. and Hardy. Then again, no one ever got close enough to him to warm his insides.  
  
He watched Hardy as she stretched her legs, and walked around the room looking at everything in the massive bedroom. Hardy walked up to the drapes on the window. She realized she was in his quarters when she grasped the viciously sliced drapes in her hand. Hardy frowned. 'He's very angry.. At what I don't know.' She thought. Hardy turned to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru? D o you have a bath I could use?" Sesshoumaru nodded and showed her out the door.  
  
He led her down the hallway and opened an ornate stained glass door. Hardy was amazed at the intricate details shown. Sesshoumaru's father was portrayed, rearing on his hind legs. Next to him, 2 swords sat. Hardy knew the story of the swords well. The Tetsusaiga, forged from his fathers fang and a killing machine; and the Tensaiga, with the power to heal, and bring back to life. Hardy turned away from the door and looked at the baths before her.  
  
It had 4 large hot springs, each connected by small wooden bridges decorated with any flower you could think of. There was a large island in the middle of the hot springs, which held large fluffy towels. Hardy smiled. This is what she had been waiting for, for so long, a bath in a hot spring. It had been a long time since she had been able to relax her muscles.  
  
Hardy slowly slipped out of the nightshirt, and eased her aching muscles in the first spring. 'Why would Sesshoumaru have flowers in his hot springs?' Hardy questioned herself. She leaned her head back. She had forgotten Sesshoumaru was still in the room. Hardy giggled seeing a hint of blush gracing his pale cheeks. She figured he had seen her as she entered the springs. Hardy arched her eyebrow in question. "Well?" Sesshoumaru's face twisted in confusion. "Are you going to come in, or just stand there staring?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, his cheeks flushing a deep red. Slowly he removed his kimono bottoms. Hardy turned her head like she hadn't seen anything. She smiled blushing, she had seen more than Sesshoumaru knew. Sesshoumaru slid in next to her and closed his eyes. His tense muscles relaxed. Hardy laughed and looked at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru slid one eye open and looked at Hardy. "What?" He questioned. Hardy giggled harder. "Why do you have flowers in YOUR hot springs?" Sesshoumaru closed his eye again. "Those are for Rin. She uses this spring to." Hardy kept giggling. "Ok.."  
  
She slowly pushed off the side of the spring and practiced the swim stokes she had learned in swim team. She felt the eyes of Sesshoumaru on her back. Sesshoumaru was indeed watching the young Youkai as she swam. 'She developed rather nicely.' He thought to himself. Sesshoumaru let a small grin cross his face. He slowly stood and walked over to the little island, grabbing a fluffy yellow towel and wrapping it around his waist. He slowly walked over to his clothes and started to dress. He finished tying his sash and turned around realizing that Hardy had gotten out of the springs and was wrapped in a fluffy dark blue towel.  
  
Sesshoumaru realized he had to provide a kimono for her. He walked over to a hidden cabinet in the wall, opening it. He searched around and picked a navy kimono. It was adorned with a sapphire sash and identical colored flowers. He handed it to her and Hardy gratefully accepted. She let the towel fall to the floor and slipped into the kimono. The silk seemed to flow with her pale skin as it melded to her every curve. She slowly tied the sash and looked at herself. She loved it! No kimono had ever fit her this well before. Sesshoumaru was mad; his cheeks were warm. Again he was blushing. The kimono was tight on her body and reached to the middle of her thighs.  
  
Hardy knew she was under Sesshoumaru's gaze and looked up. She slowly walked over to Sesshoumaru, wrapping her arms around his waist. She sighed leaning her head into Sesshoumaru's chest. Sesshoumaru smiled laughing slightly. Hardy looked up her eyes sparkling. "What's so funny?" She questioned. Sesshoumaru looked down at her replying. "It's just that... You put your total trust in me while you haven't seen me for so long. I could kill you at anytime I wanted." Hardy smiled. "I know you wouldn't kill me, plus.. Well you trust the one you love don't you?" Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide.  
  
'......love?'  
  
A/N: Well that's it for now. This story isn't easy let me tell you. I have no clue where this is going, it's kind of writing itself right now. Well r/r thank you! 


	5. Lovers Woes and Poison Claws

I don't feel like writing a disclaimer..so here it goes ALL DISCLAIMERS FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTERS APPLY!  
  
From: Pom-Pom ()  
  
Wow, thanks for the review. I would publish this story, but I really cant because it uses characters from a different fanfic. You figured out what Hardy ment when she told Sesshy she loved him? Your smart, I haven't even figured that out! LOL  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Hardy released Sesshoumaru. "I have to go see Kagome. They're probably worried about me." She said. Sesshoumaru nodded. "I'll bring you there." Sesshoumaru grabbed Hardy by the wrist.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to Hardy as he felt her wrench her wrist from his arm. "No, I'm fine. I can manage a little trip to see my friends. Plus I know for a fact you don't like InuYasha." Said Hardy smiling at Sesshoumaru. Hardy quickly turned and took off to Sesshoumaru's quarters. Sesshoumaru just stood there. He couldn't let her go alone. 'I've known her forever. She the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. If anyone had the chance they would take her away from me.' He thought frowning. Sesshoumaru ran to his quarters. He wanted to catch Hardy before she left.  
  
Sesshoumaru entered the room, and cursed loudly. Hardy wasn't there. He walked over to the open window and walked out onto the balcony. He saw her moving away on a cloud of ice-blue smoke. He frowned harder soaring out of the window.  
  
~Meanwhile~ ~ ~  
  
"INUYASHA! We have to go look for her!" Screamed Kagome. InuYasha turned around looking Kagome right in the eyes. "NO! She can take care of herself!" He yelled back. Kagome was seething with anger. "INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled whipping InuYasha around. "WHAT!?" He roared. "SIT!!!"  
  
InuYasha slammed to the ground, leaving a 2-foot indent in the dirt. Miroku and Shippo sat shaking their heads. It had been like this all morning. Yelling, and finally a 'sit.' InuYasha looked up as he saw a pair of feet land next to him. He growled when he saw Hardy looking down at him shaking her head in disgust.  
  
She smelled of Sesshoumaru. Kagome ran up to Hardy and hugged her. "Are you ok?" She asked Hardy smiled but before she could open her mouth, InuYasha nosed in. "She's fine... She was with Sesshoumaru." He spat. Kagome gasped. "REALLY?!" She questioned. An icy voice came from behind InuYasha. "Yes. She was with me."  
  
Hardy smiled, Sesshoumaru had followed her. InuYasha whipped around. "SESSHOUMARU!" He yelled furiously, drawing the Tetsusaiga. InuYasha raised the Tetsusaiga, the large fang rushed down on Sesshoumaru, but he moved like lightning dodging the hit. Sesshoumaru smirked as InuYasha turned around to face him. The Tetsusaiga rose again and as it came down, Hardy stepped in front of Sesshoumaru. She caught the Tetsusaiga in her hands.  
  
As a small amount of blood trickled from Hardys' palm as she glared at InuYasha. "Leave.. Him.. ALONE!" She yelled ripping the Tetsusaiga from InuYasha's grip. InuYasha gasped, the Tetsusaiga had held its transformed form! Hardy pointed the blade in-between InuYasha's eyes. Hardy sighed throwing the blade to the ground. "Leave him alone." She repeated softly.  
  
Hardy turned around to face the man she was protecting. His face was livid with anger. "I did not need your help!!!!!" He shouted. Hardy gasped. His claws were filling with poison. Sesshoumaru lashed out his claws barely missing Hardy's shoulder, but cutting into the kimono. Hardy's eyes went wide; he had tried to hurt her.... He really tried to hurt her. With this Hardy narrowed her eyes, her own claws filling with poison.  
  
Hardy grabbed the rip in her kimono, a small amount of blood was coming from a cut made by the man standing before her. She glared at the Demon Lord. "Go.." She hissed. "Fine.. I WILL!" Sesshoumaru roared, taking off into the sky. Hardy's eyes filled with tears as she turned back to the shocked group. "I guess.. I'll be going now." Sobbed Hardy turning around.  
  
Hardy turned her head as she felt something jump onto her shoulder. It was Shippo. "You can stay with us.. Cant she?" He asked the group. Kagome nodded, as did Miroku. InuYasha just turned around, "Feh!" Shippo turned back to Hardy. "Your staying with us!" He said smiling.  
  
Hardy smiled, turning back to the group. "Thank you." She said tears running down her cheeks. Shippo jumped off of Hardys shoulders and onto Kagome's as Hardy walked over the base of a tree. She slid down the trunk and closed her eyes; she fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N:Well that's it for this so far. I wrote the next chapter but I'm not gonna be home for a while so I wont be able to post it. Well hope you all like it! r/r And I need an opinion.I'm thinking of turning this into a Lemon and it would be in the next couple of chapters. So tell me what ya think. 


	6. The day after the fight, and back to sch...

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, Please read and enjoy oh and don't forget to review again. UNCLE CARL REVIEW MY STORY!!!  
  
Pom-Pom: Thank you for all the support on this story! It's really keeping me going. I've written up to chapter 9 on my story, but I haven't typed em up yet. Thank you much!  
  
Forceofdarkness087: ::Bows deeply:: I am glad I made you proud my teacher! Lol Well, I loved our little fight the previous chapter..hehehehe Evil Sesshy is back! LOL Well enjoy! All disclaimers apply.  
  
Hardy groaned loudly, as the sun shone in wisps through the thick satin drapes. Her eyesight was blurred from sleep. She slowly rubbed her eyes with loose fists, realizing she was in bed she slowly started to wake up. Hardys eyes opened wide as her sight adjusted to the sun. She saw a familiar arm complete with two stripes on the wrist, and delicate but deadly claws on graceful fingers.  
  
The arm tightened around her waist, clutching her tight. Hardy smiled.... It was Sesshoumaru. He must have come and picked her up whilst she slept. Hardy slowly turned over. Sesshoumaru's silver white hair sparkled in the bits of sun that filtered through the window. The sun faded his two red stripes and blue crescent moon. His hand removed from her waist and she looked up at him.  
  
Hardy gasped.... Sesshoumaru had lifted his poison filled claws, shoving them into Hardy's stomach. Hardy looked up at a smirking Sesshoumaru, she sobbed silently as her vision faded into a black nothingness.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"WHY SESSHOUMARU!!!" Cried Hardy. She opened her eyes... It was a dream... Only a dream. Hardy wiped her forehead; she was drenched in a cold sweat. Hardy looked around at the sleeping group, she hadn't woke anyone. She slowly stood up and started to pace.  
  
Why had Sesshoumaru tried to hurt her?  
  
She couldn't figure it out. All she was trying to do was protect him. Hardy cried out, her claws filling with poison. She lashed out cutting into a nearby tree.  
  
"Ya know... Didn't I tell you he was an emotionless bastard? I don't lie."  
  
Hardy turned around. InuYasha had moved himself from the ground and was sitting in a tree branch above her.  
  
"You shouldn't have 'saved' him."  
  
Hardy glared at InuYasha sitting back down at the base of the tree.  
  
"I didn't know he would react like that. I just wanted to prove myself to him." Hardy said sadly.  
  
"Feh. You're wasting your time. Stop being an idiot!!!" Screamed InuYasha. The yelling had roused the group from their sleep. Kagome rubbed her eyes sleepily and picked up Shippo, while Miroku stood up and walked over to InuYasha and Hardy.  
  
"It's ok, you don't HAVE to go back to Sesshoumaru. You can stay with us!" Miroku said throwing his arms around Hardy in a loving hug. Hardy cringed and hugged him back. Miroku's hands slowly made their way down Hardy's back squeezing her through her kimono.  
  
Hardy's eye twitched slightly.  
  
"LETCHER!!!!" Hardy and Kagome screamed together. Hardy's hand connected with Miroku's right cheek and Kagome's with his left. Kagome and Hardy clobbered the monk unconscious. InuYasha just watched smirking, and Shippo rolled laughing manically on the ground.  
  
The girls stopped beating on the monk and walked away cursing. Hardy stared at Kagome. "Um, Gome? You wanna go back to our time? I mean with school and all?" Kagome nodded and they walked back to the group telling them of their plans. InuYasha protested saying "We need to find more Jewel Shards!!" But a couple of sits later he changed his mind.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Hardy and Kagome reached their time at around 7:20 in the morning. 40 minutes to get ready. Hardy and Kagome changed out of their clothes and into their school uniforms. Hardy stared down at her kimono. The slice on the shoulder was the only indication of Sesshoumaru's loss of temper the night before. Hardy narrowed her eyes turning away from the kimono.  
  
The walk to school was uneventful, except for the fact that Hardy had forgotten to get rid of her markings. This caused a couple of strange stares from the humans. Hardy made sure to rid of the markings before reaching the school. She walked slowly into math class and sat down hanging her head. She couldn't get Sesshoumaru out of her head no matter how hard she tried. Class started and Hardy sat drawing. Every drawing came out to be Sesshoumaru. Hardy got sick of the drawings and threw her pencil angrily into her backpack. She barely listened to the teacher. During the whole class she got little knowledge.  
  
"The Pythagorean theorem: A2 + B2= C2." Was all she got. Hardy looked up at the notes the teacher had written on the board.  
  
Sesshoumaru Sesshoumaru Sesshoumaru  
  
EVERY NOTE SPELLED SESSHOUMARU!!!!!! Hardy's ears perked she heard footsteps growing closer to the classroom. She didn't pay much attention, figuring it was just another teacher. The door burst open. A collective gasp exited the mouth of every student in the classroom. Hardy still didn't look up. 'Most likely some hot guy.'  
  
Hardy heard a low growl from the doorway, and her eyebrow rose. Her eyes slowly moved to the floor of the door. She gasped. Familiar black shoes stood there. Her eyes elevated... a blue and yellow sash and a white and red kimono. It couldn't be.. She looked to the face of the classroom intruder. "Sess... Sesshoumaru?"  
  
A/N: Well that's all for now. R/R Now I don't own Sesshoumaru.. But I stole him for this A/N from Reika!  
  
Hardy: I love Sesshy!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: ::Elevates an eyebrow:: Uh huh.  
  
Hardy: You love me to don't you??? ::Puppy Eyes:: Don't you???  
  
Sesshoumaru: ::Nods and looks away::  
  
Hardy: Ok! So..excuse me while I go away and hide before Reika kills me, due to this little convo. ::Hugs Sesshoumaru and kisses him:: BYE! ::Hides in dimension 156:: No one will find us!! (By us I mean.. me and THEM!) Now hold still... We're trying to set your head on fire.... With our minds!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: ::Looks strangely at Hardy:: Ok...  
  
Hardy: You STILL love me!  
  
Sesshoumaru: ::Nods and looks away uninterested:: 


	7. Sesshoumaru's guilt

All disclaimers apply  
  
A/N: Again thank you everyone for your reviews, I.E: Pom-Pom and Aaron. Glad you both like my story, oh and Aaron.. Erica is MAD AT YOU! She thinks you have disappeared with out a trace... but little does she know.MUWAHAHHAHAHAHA*Cough choke sputter* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
"You cant be in here..." The teacher said angrily as Sesshoumaru stalked into the room and over to Hardy. "Up!" He snarled. The class just watched as Hardy was yanked up out of her char by the unearthly beauty standing before them.  
  
Kagome looked on in utter shock as Sesshoumaru and Hardy stood staring at each other angrily. She watched as the teacher walked up behind Sesshoumaru and tapped him on the shoulder. "You CANNOT be in here! Now get out or I'll call security!" He yelled. Sesshoumaru just looked over his shoulder to see what had touched him and sneering at him, turned back to Hardy.  
  
When Sesshoumaru didn't move, the teacher walked over to the phone and called security, who in turn called the cops. (A/N: Cuz we all know how reliable security can be with people..) The teacher looked up and saw a girl near Sesshoumaru reach out to touch him, but return with Sesshoumaru growl and, for some strange reason, his hand turned green. Fearing for his students, the teacher opened his desk and pulled out a can of mace.  
  
The teacher slowly walked up to Sesshoumaru slapping his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, causing him to turn around growling. The teacher held up the can of mace and sprayed in the Youkai lords face.  
  
Sesshoumaru howled in pain rubbing his burning and now bloodshot eyes. What was this stuff he had sprayed on him? How DARE this lowly human touch him, let only make him howl in pain in front of another Youkai and HUMANS! HIM! LORD SESSHOUMARU! LORD OF THE FUCKING WESTERN LANDS!!  
  
Sesshoumaru felt his claws fill with poison, his eyes hazing red. Hardy jumped back from Sesshoumaru, bloodlust, not good! She knew this well. She had to move from America, not only to search for the Well..... but because she had killed a student in her class from bloodlust.  
  
Hardy watched in horror as Sesshoumaru's pale skin, turned to white fur.. His human body.. To his true form. "GET OUT OF THE CLASSROOM NOW!!" Hardy cried. The last thing she needed was a classroom full of dead humans. Kagome ran to Hardys side, pushing through the flow of students running and jumping over desks to get out of the room.  
  
"Hardy! We have to get out of here!" Screamed Kagome as Sesshoumaru fully transformed. Hardy shook her head. She wasn't going to leave Sesshoumaru, she had to stop him. The teacher stood paralyzed with fear as Sesshoumaru's poisonous venom burned holes in the floor around him. Tears entered Hardy's eyes. She wasn't going to let him kill anyone!  
  
Sesshoumaru clamped his foaming jaws around the teacher. Sweet coppery blood poured into his mouth and the teacher's screams of pain suffused his senses. 'This is it.' Thought Hardy. She had to do something, she could not allow the death of a human. Hardy felt her claws fill with poison. It was the only way, unless she wanted to use her most powerful attack.. no, she couldn't show her true power yet. She had to make sure only a tiny bit of poison exited her claws. Enough to get his attention away from the teacher, but not enough to hurt him.  
  
Sesshoumaru dropped the teacher yelping in pain as Hardy jumped up slicing into his cheek. Hardy ran for the wounded teacher and threw him to Kagome. "KAGOME! GET HIM AND YOU OUT OF HERE!" She yelled, turning back to Sesshoumaru. He growled brining his paw up to his stinging cheek, licking the blood from his paw he looked at Hardy.  
  
Hardy knew what was coming; she had prepared herself for it. Sesshoumaru was going to hurt her, if not kill her. She felt Sesshoumaru's paw slap down on her chest. It pressed every drop of air out of her lungs. Hardy struggled to breathe as poison dropped around her. Hardy clamped her eyes shut, feeling the heavy push of sleep against her mind. Tear's started to roll down her cheeks, this was it.......  
  
Nothing happened. Hardy opened her eyes as the pressure of Sesshoumaru's paw slowly lifted. Sesshoumaru just stared at Hardy. He looked into her turquoise eyes. Tears were spilling down her face, a face barely knew. Hardy just stared at him; her strange eyes were unreadable, untouchable. She cried silently, for she had no words for this extraordinary thing above her. Sesshoumaru fully withdrew his paw from Hardy's chest. What had he done?  
  
Hardy lay paralyzed as Sesshoumaru slowly transformed back. 'I don't know this man..' Thought Hardy sobbing silently. Sesshoumaru knelt down next to her, wiping a remaining tear away from her cheek. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he saw he had spread blood across her cheek..... Her blood. He brought his eyes to her shoulder; he hadn't realized he had cut her. He removed the shoulder of her uniform to get a better look.. He had sliced a good 6 inch gash in her left shoulder.  
  
"We.. We.. We have to go." Hardy whispered. She was scared, scared for Sesshoumaru, but not for herself. The police were coming. She could hear the sirens growing closer. If they found Sesshoumaru, they would surely kill him, if not he them. Sesshoumaru nodded scooping Hardy up. She was limp in his arms and trembling in fear. Sesshoumaru lowered his head. What had he done? Jumping through the window, he saw that there were little metal boxes Hardy called 'cars' with shining lights on them pulling up to this 'school.' There were humans pointing up to him and crying out in fear. . He was ashamed of himself. He felt Hardy's arms slowly slink around his neck. She put her head against his chest and sobbed.  
  
TBC....  
  
A/N: Well tha-tha-tha-tha-tha-THAT'S ALL FOLKS! Well at least until the next chapter! Hope you all liked it. TANKY! 


	8. Acceptence

ALL DISCLAMERS APPLY  
  
A/N: Well I'm going pretty well on this fic, but I'm starting another one to. I'll post the first chapter when I write it. It might be Trigun, but I'm not sure. Plus I'm having to help my friend with his fics, cause..well lets just say that, he really needed a pre-reader. His grammar made me shudder. It would make Aaron pass out and die. (That's bad). It took me from 6:30-10:00 to re-write his first two chapters it was so bad! So don't yell at me for not up-dating a lot. Thanks R/R everyone.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru flew out of the Well having returned from Hardy's time. He sighed relieved to be back in Feudal Japan, but still haunted by the fact that he had done what he had done in Hardy's 'school.' Sesshoumaru gazed down at Hardy, who had fallen asleep in his arms on the way back. His gaze softened as he realized just how restless she was. Her heart was beating faster, and her face was drenched in a cold sweat.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled, but the growl wasn't directed at Hardy, it was at himself. Why had he let his anger get the best of him? In his era, he was known for his patience, because him being feared the way he was, no one ever disturbed him. In Hardy's era, people had no idea who he was; they felt no need to fear him. His eyes lifted to the heavens as he realized, no matter how hard he tried to deny it.. he had almost killed Hardy. The thought had actually crossed his mind. For that. he was ashamed.  
  
Finally reaching his castle, he flung open the balcony doors and walked up to his bed. He slowly laid the sleeping Youkai on his bed. Sesshoumaru sat on the edge of his bed, staring at Hardy as her lips pierced, and eyes clamped. He slowly brushed a strand of hair out of Hardy's sweat drenched face.  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted his head hearing someone enter the room. He looked into the smiling face of Rin, and Jaken not far behind. "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" Rin cried, running to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru gently picked up the little girl and sat her on his leg. "Jaken said Sesshoumaru-Sama went to find his mate. Rin wants to know what Jaken means!" Said the little girl smiling up at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken as he slowly backed out of the room. A twisted smile crossed Sesshoumaru's face as he looked back at Rin. "Rin.. Go chase Jaken around for a while. And when you catch him.. Bring him back to me." Sesshoumaru smirked as Rin ran out of the room chasing a now screaming Jaken.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up, quickly crossing the room to one of his armoires. He opened it, taking a small washcloth out. He slowly walked over to the bed and sat next to Hardy gently wiping the sweat from her forehead as she slept. His brow furrowed as his face got closer to Hardy's. He had thought many times of doing this before, but had always stopped himself. He gradually lowered his lips to Hardy's. As they met, Sesshoumaru smiled. He knew it now.. he loved this girl. Being the 'evil' person he was... he felt as though he could not admit it.... even to her. His lips slowly moved to Hardy's neck and he smiled even wider against the warm skin of her throat.  
  
"You're a lot more emotional when I'm asleep." Sesshoumaru jumped and looked into the sleepy eyes of Hardy. She had been startled awake when she felt him kiss her neck. Hardy smiled, as she looked deep into Sesshoumaru's eyes. Sesshoumaru lay down next to Hardy and slowly wrapped his arms around her. Hardy lay, her back to Sesshoumaru's chest. Her stomach flipped, and her heart started to beat faster.  
  
The dream.. this was just like the dream! Hardy turned to Sesshoumaru, and instead of the sun shinning through the window, the stars shone instead. Hardy gasped as Sesshoumaru raised his head. She clamped her eyes shut, but all she felt was the brush of Sesshoumaru's hand against her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked into Sesshoumaru's worried ones. "What's the matter?" Hardy shook her head running her claws through his hair. "What could be the matter? I'm with you.." Sesshoumaru sighed pulling Hardy closer to his chest and kissing the top of her head. Hardy buried her head into Sesshoumaru's silken kimono and smiled. She felt Sesshoumaru grab her chin and pull her face towards his. He looked into her eyes with a serious look. It was now or never.  
  
Sesshoumaru exhaled softly. "Hardy listen..." He whispered. "I.. I love you!" Hardy's eyes widened as Sesshoumaru leaned in. He gently kissed her and pulled her, if possible, closer to him. Sesshoumaru gazed out of his window and looked into the moonless night sky. He loved Hardy....  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Hey all! Well, hope y'all liked that chapter... might have been a little OOC at times, but hey! What can ya do? Well I don't know when the next chapter will be up so when ever it is please R/R thanks! 


	9. Captured

ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY!  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. R/R  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru woke the next morning with his back to Hardy. He smiled, turning over to face her. His smile slowly faded as he saw that she wasn't there. Thinking maybe Rin had come and woke her up to play he stood up. Sesshoumaru picked up her vague scent throughout the room, but her aroma was mixed with the scent of someone else. A low growl resonated in his throat as he recognized the other scent………Naraku……  
  
Sesshoumaru stalked across the room opening his bedroom door. His eyes narrowed as they came to a dagger wedged in the door. The dagger held a small note, with curvilinear handwriting on it to the door. Sesshoumaru ripped the note viciously from the door glaring at it. His eyes slowly skimmed the note making him angrier as he read.  
  
You had a chance to kill that scum InuYasha.  
  
You threw it away!  
  
Now you will pay the price of your stupidity….  
  
I have taken you woman, and by the time you reach me she will be dead.  
  
I realized to get to you……  
  
I must kill your heart.  
  
I have done that now.  
  
Naraku  
  
Sesshoumaru crumpled the note in his hand his snarl getting louder. 'That bastard!' He thought angrily slamming his fist against the door, splinters lodging themselves in his hand as the door broke in two. He stormed of to find Jaken the message fluttering to the ground behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hardy woke from the depths of a dreamless sleep, quickly opening her tired eyes. She gasped. She wasn't in Sesshoumaru's room. In fact, from the looks of it, she wasn't even in his room! Hardy sat up ridged in the bed she was in; she could hear a voice growing near.  
  
Hardy's eyes went wide as she looked down at her clothes. 'What the…..' She was dressed in a white and red priestess outfit. 'Fuck!' Hardy took her eyes off of her outfit as the door to the room started to open. Hardy stood up angrily as she came face to face with Naraku.  
  
"You…." Naraku quickly made his way across the room and up to Hardy. Hardy sat down and slid back, her body met the solid wall behind her. She couldn't move away from Naraku. Hardy's eyes darted to her right and met a door. She quickly stood up and ran to the door, opening it. She met a blueish purple barrier in front of her. She turned on her heel and faced Naraku.  
  
"You cannot escape." He sneered. Hardy narrowed her eyes and smirked. "But I can sure as hell try!" She snarled raising her claws. Hardys eyes went wide; there were no longer claws on her hand….. Nor were there stripes on her wrist!  
  
Hardy brought her gaze from her hand to Naraku. "So you have finally seen that you are no longer demon." Hardy started to growl. "What the hell did you do to me!!!" She demanded to know. Naraku just smirked motioning for her to sit down. "I used a little potion while you slept that turned you human for a day. I realized I could not kill you the way you were due to you immense power….. That you unsuccessfully hid from me. In this day, you will die! I'll make sure of that, before that son of a bitch Sesshoumaru can show up to save your pitiful life!"  
  
Hardy's eyes filled with tears. She had forgotten about Sesshoumaru! She wondered if he would care that she was human…even if it was for a day. "I was little surprised that when you turned human you took the form of InuYasha's priestess bitch. You look exactly like her." Hardy looked down at her outfit a grabbed a piece of her now black hair. That would make Sesshoumaru's reaction even worse if she looked like the one InuYasha loved.  
  
Hardy sank onto her bed and put her head in her hand. She had just remembered something that could end her life….. Years before Hardy left for the future, her and Sesshoumaru had made a pact. They promised that if either of them were in danger, they were not to save each other. Would he break the promise?? Would he save her? She had already broke the pact once…would he do if for her?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama?" Cried the 3-year-old Hardy playfully.  
  
"What Hardy-Chan?" Sesshoumaru responded coldly.  
  
Hardy stood up and toddled over to Sesshoumaru, puffing her chest out to look tough. "We're really strong right?" She questioned.  
  
Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side. "Yes….. So?"  
  
Hardy put her hands on her hips replying, "So, I know how much we hate it when we save each other….. Sooooooo…. Lets make a pact! If one of us gets in trouble, the other can not save him/her."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked at the idea. "Ok…. Let's shake."  
  
Hardy and Sesshoumaru linked hands and looked at each other. "Even if it's a really bad and nasty demon like Naraku. We CAN'T save each other." They shook hands and the pact was made. The pact that could possible end Hardy's life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tears brimmed Hardy's eyes as she lifted her head from her hands, 'Why did I make pact? WHY!' She thought to herself angrily. Then her thoughts returned to the demon in front of her. "You bastard!!!" She yelled slapping Naraku across the face.  
  
Naraku smirked and wiped his hand across the stinging section of his cheek. "You pitiful HUMAN!" He sneered emphasizing the word 'human' Hardy cringed at the thought of being a human when she died. " Just sit. Sit and await your death…." He spat walking slowly out of the room. Hardy stood up but her legs gave way and she fell to the floor in a sobbing heap. She wept, wept for her life, and for Sesshoumaru. Was she going to see him before she died?  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Master…. I…. I…. FORGIVE ME!" Jaken cried breaking into strangled sobs, throwing himself at Sesshoumaru's feet.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed Jaken by the throat glaring promises of death into the lesser Youkai's beady eyes. Jaken had told Sesshoumaru that he had known of Naraku's presence in the castle the night before, but had neglected to tell the Lord.  
  
Jaken gasped for air, but his vision was slowly darkened into nothingness. His life was slipping, and his heart was beating slower. Suddenly Sesshoumaru flung the little Youkai into the corner of the room. "I do not have time for this I must leave."  
  
Jaken sighed in relief. "Thank you milord! Thank you for sparing this lowly life!" He had escaped death for tonight…… or so he thought.  
  
"We will finish this later Jaken." Sesshoumaru stalked quickly to the door of the room but turned his head back to glare at Jaken, a smile crossing his face.  
  
"Yes…… We WILL finish this later." Jaken stared wide-eyed at Sesshoumaru as he walked out of the room. "He…. He just smiled." He stammered. I… I will be dead by tonight."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hardy sat silently on the bed. 10 minutes had passed since Naraku had left. She slowly stood up and looked at herself up ad down. 'I'm human…..human! What will Sesshoumaru think if he makes it here before I change back? But if he doesn't make it here before I change….. I will die.' She thought sadly. "Sesshoumaru….. please find me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N:.Well that's all for now. I hope you guys liked it! I promise that I have a very nice plot! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	10. The Endless Dark

ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY!  
  
A/N: R/.R Thank you everyone!  
  
Sesshoumaru set off in search of Hardy, following a faint scent of her and Naraku. Though the scent had diminished some throughout his traveling. He sensed that Naraku had brought her somewhere high in the mountains, but where in the mountains he did not know. Sesshoumaru lifted his head hearing a very familiar voice on the wind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku looked up from his food, hearing a female voice singing. He stood up quickly and quietly walking towards the voice. He reached Hardy's room and smiled slightly. The beauty of her voice seemed unrivaled.  
  
Look at me... You may think you see who I really am.. But you'll never know me. Ev'ry day It's as if I play a part Now I see If I wear a mask I can fool the world But I cannot fool my heart  
  
Who is that girl I see Staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show Who I am inside  
  
I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart And what I believe in But somehow I will show the world What's inside my heart And be loved for who I am  
  
Who is that girl I see Staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time? When will my reflection show Who I am inside There's a heart that must be free to fly That buns with a need to know the reason why? Why must we all conceal What we think How we feel? Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?  
  
I wont pretend that I'm someone else for all time When will my reflection show Who I am inside? When will my reflection show Who I am inside?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku furrowed his brow, this singing sounded angelic to him. Why did he have this strange feeling? Hardy looked over, seeing Naraku out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"What do you want?" She spat.  
  
Naraku slowly entered the room and stepped closer to Hardy.  
  
"What was that singing about?" He asked Hardy in a stiff tone.  
  
Hardy's eyes flared with anger and then died down.  
  
"Nothing.. Nothing at all." She replied sarcastically.  
  
Naraku smirked and walked towards the door turning towards Hardy again. "You have few hours left in you pitiful life. Make the most of them."  
  
As Naraku exited the room, Hardy picked up a vase and threw it at the shutting door. "BASTARD!" She yelled angrily. Hardy lay on her stomach on the bed and sobbed.  
  
"Hardy?..... Get up.. Now."  
  
Hardy gasped. The icy voice that had just called her... She slowly looked up and looked into the golden slits of Sesshoumaru. She rubbed her eyes and looked on her mouth open wide. "I must be hallucinating. Damn it."  
  
But the form beside her sat on the bed and held his hand to her lips. "I assure you.. You are not hallucinating. Now get up." Hardy stood up as did Sesshoumaru and she ran into his arms.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled and pushed Hardy back from him looking her up and down. "Why do you smell different? You smell. HUMAN! WHERE ARE YOUR MARKINGS! YOUR EARS!" He snarled. She was clad in a red and white priestess outfit. Her hair was ebony black and pulled back. She looked identical to InuYasha's bitch Kikyou!  
  
Hardy shook her head. "It will only last for a day.. Now QUIET I will explain later. Let's get out of here.. Wait." Said Hardy a looked of denied realization crossing her face. "How did you get through the barrier?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her confused. "What barrier?"  
  
Hardy's eyes opened wide. "He knows you're here."  
  
"Yes.. You're a smart one. I do know he's here." Came a cold voice from the door.  
  
Hardy slowly turned around and came face-to-face with Naraku. Naraku just stood staring down Sesshoumaru. A serpentine grin crossed Sesshoumaru's face as he shook his head and started to walk out the door grabbing Hardy by the wrist. He laughed looking over his shoulder and saying, "Join me outside. I'd rather fight than stand around in some staring contest."  
  
Sesshoumaru tugged Hardy out the door and was followed shortly by Naraku. Sesshoumaru's lip was tugged up in a snarl and a low growl resonated in his throat.  
  
"You dare take my woman?" He snarled. Hardy gasped had he just said HIS woman? Naraku grinned and bowed slightly, mockingly to the Demon Lord. "I dare." He returned.  
  
Sesshoumaru lunged at Naraku claws poised to strike and already filled with his lethal toxins. Naraku was fast, but still, Sesshoumaru was faster. His claws connected with Naraku's right shoulder and tore his arm right off. This caused a cloud of poison vapors to enter the air around the demons, and a human Hardy.  
  
Hardy jumped up to run from the gases, but was caught by something coming out of the ground. It wrapped around her ankle and dragged her back into the vapors. Sesshoumaru , thinking that Hardy had gotten herself out of the vapors, continued to fight Naraku.  
  
When the pain first hit Hardy, it stopped her struggling and turned it into writhing pain. Her lungs were seething and she couldn't breathe. The pain ripped through her flesh like the newly sharpened blade of a sword.  
  
'How could anything hurt this much?' She thought.  
  
But regardless, the agony immobilized her and seared all her senses in her mind. Hardy couldn't even scream from the pain. There was nothing she could do to stop the throbbing. Hardy closed her eyes blinded by the searing pain in her lungs. She vaguely heard the fight going on, and she opened her eyes to the haze of vapors.  
  
She saw Sesshoumaru and Naraku's beings through the vapors and her tears. Sesshoumaru's pristine white kimono was torn down the side, and his chest bloodied. Before she blacked out, she saw a purplish blur of light fly through the vapors towards the fighters. Then everything went black..  
  
TBC..  
  
A/N: Sorry to everyone about not updating a lot. IT'S NOT MY FAULT! It's summer what do you expect I'm not home a lot! Really sry bout the late updates tho. Hope you all continue to like my stories. R/R 


	11. Death that wasnt meant to be

Disclaimer: Ok, here goes. I do not own ANY InuYasha characters. Happy? ARE YOU HAPPY!? *Goes and cries with all the people in her closet*  
  
Hardy slowly opened her eyes and cringed at the pain now running through her body. As her blurred vision cleared, she began to see a dark figure standing above her. 'SLAP!' Hardy reached up and slapped the object angrily. She slowly leaned up clutching her pounding head. She smiled when she realized WHO exactly she had hit.  
  
"Sorry Miroku." She said laughing. Her face became stern as she realized the whole reason she was in so much pain. "Where's Sesshoumaru?" She questioned. Her eyes flared with anger when Miroku, rubbing the red mark on his face pointed over to the still fighting Sesshoumaru and Naraku.  
  
"I pulled you out of those vapors about 10 minutes ago." Miroku said looking at the ongoing fight with interest. But Hardy wasn't listening. Her eyes were on Sesshoumaru. His armor was minced, and his clothes torn almost to shreds. Blood was trickling down his face and chest from wide open wounds. Her gaze then turned to InuYasha. He was covered in blood and gashes. Kagome was at his side trying to get him up, but he wouldn't move. His gaze was locked on Hardy.  
  
Hardy averted her eyes from InuYasha. The look of pain on his face as he gazed at her was unbearable. She looked at herself and realized why.  
  
'I look like Kikyou.. And I'm hurting my friends because of it.' She thought.  
  
Hardy's anger took over her and within seconds she was under the fighting demons. She slowly sunk down into a praying position. Her head swarmed, and her stomach clenched. She felt sick.  
  
A bright flash blinded the fighters and watchers as Hardy's body convulsed, and was racked with pain. When the light faded, the group gasped as Hardy emerged. Wings had sprouted from her back. Her wings surrounded her as she rose into the air. When her wings opened, it reveled Hardy, clad in a long white dress that touched the tips of her toes. Her eyes were closed, and a heavenly glow surrounded her.  
  
Her hand was raised. It was no higher than her breast. Her fingers were clung together, but her pinky and ring finger were folded down. Hardy's eyes opened, revealing blindingly white orbs that gazed upon the Naraku.  
  
"NARAKU! You have hurt my family.. My friends.. and my lovers." She spat, her voice sending chills down the spines of all who heard her. "Now, you shall repent for all the pain you have caused!" Hardy's eyes moved to InuYasha and the still pained look on his face.  
  
Hardy brought her other hand up in the same gesture as the first. Bringing her hands together, a bright light shone around them. She pointed them towards Naraku. Suddenly, the light shot from the tip of her fingers and engulfed Naraku in a golden blaze. A scream of anguish was released from Naraku.  
  
The light slowly died away, revealing a smoldering crater that was Naraku. Kagome smiled, seeing the Shikon Shards slowly fall to the ground. She bent down to pick them up and clutched them in her palm with the partial Shikon No Tama. As Hardy floated down from the sky, the wings returned to her back and she gently landed on the ground. Hardy smiled at the group and her knees collapsed under her causing her to fall limp to the ground.  
  
Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Sesshoumaru ran towards Hardy as she slowly rolled onto her back. InuYasha just stood, his eyes on Hardy as she returned to her human form. The group kneeled down next to Hardy, and Sesshoumaru's mouth pierced as his ears picked up the sound of Hardy's heart slowing down. He gently picked up Hardy's head and laid it in his lap.  
  
Miroku and Kagome took Hardy's hand in theirs. They stared at their friend as she winced in pain, tear slowly forming in their eyes. Hardy glanced up at the 4 people above her and then at InuYasha.  
  
"Well, Naraku's gone... And it seems as though the Shikon No Tama is complete." She smiled painfully as Kagome glanced at the now complete jewel she held in her hand. She hadn't realized it was complete.  
  
Hardy put her hand on Sesshoumaru's bloodied cheek and she closed her eyes.  
  
"It took a lot out of me... But I think... I think I'll be... O... k~" Hardy's hand dropped from his cheek and her heart took a final beat. Sesshoumaru's head dropped and a single tear rolled down his cheek, falling onto Hardy's face. His love... was dead..  
  
TBC............  
  
A/N: Well, I am very scared with myself right now. Chapter 14 is officially my Lemon Chapter. *Sigh* I'm really scared. But question is. will I live? OR, will the lemon chapter be with Kagome and InuYasha???? THINK! Hehehehehehe..  
  
Shiori: Can WE help? *Points to Ryuu and himself* Hardy: NO! Now go back downstairs! Ryuu: Fine...*Sigh* *Banging is heard from the basement* Hardy: *Grabs a sound proof wall* That's better. *Shudder* Gay muses.. *Sigh* 


	12. Ressurection

ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY!  
  
A/N Well, here it goes, another chapter... I DIED!! *Tear* O well, what can ya do. ^_~ R/R  
  
Kagome and Miroku slowly stood up, leaving a grieving Sesshoumaru behind them. The moment that Hardy's heart had took it's final beat, Sesshoumaru had reached for the Tensaiga to resurrect her... Sadly, the sword had been shattered during the fight and now lay in pieces at Sesshoumaru's side.  
  
Kagome took a final look back at the dead girl, and anguished lover. Walking slowly, her head hung, Kagome went over to InuYasha. InuYasha still sat, glaring at the dead Kikyou look alike. Kagome brought her gaze from the ground to InuYasha's hardened gaze. Her eye's brimmed with tears, she spoke silently to him.  
  
"InuYasha.. Um... Could I have a word with you?"  
  
InuYasha nodded curtly, his eyes still locked on Hardy. Ripping his gaze away from her, he walked angrily into the woods. Kagome clutched the now complete Shikon No Tama in her sweaty palm, and her gaze lowered to the ground once more.  
  
"Um... Well... I guess it's over. So what now?" InuYasha inquired staring uncomfortably at the corpse that was Hardy.  
  
Kagome shifted awkwardly on her feet and looked back at InuYasha. "I have a favor to ask you InuYasha." InuYasha raised his eyebrow in question. "Well.. You see... I know how you wanted the jewel to become full demon.. But.." Kagome looked back at the ground. "CouldIUseTheJewelToBringBackHardy?" She said this quickly, and then brought her eyes up slightly. "It would mean the world to me.. And your brother." Kagome cringed. She had mentioned it would make his brother happy, bad idea.  
  
Kagome went and sat on the ground near InuYasha, letting her wish sink into him. InuYasha stalked up to Kagome and crouched down putting his face within inches of Kagome's.  
  
"You expect ME to give up my wish.. TO SESSHOUMARU'S BITCH!?" He yelled. Kagome cringed shaking her head and as the angry eyes of InuYasha burned into hers, she spoke. "It would mean the world to me.." She repeated.  
  
InuYasha sat down and consumed himself in thought. Five minutes later, he stood up and looked at Kagome sighing. "Alright..." He said reluctantly. Kagome jumped up wrapping her arms around InuYasha's neck, and sobbed into his clothes. "THANK YOU!! Thank you so much..." And kissing InuYasha on the cheek, she bounded over to Sesshoumaru, beaming.  
  
Sesshoumaru still sat by Hardy, pretending not to cry, but his shoulders shook from his effort not to. He felt as if he was defying his power as Lord of the Western Lands by crying.. But he couldn't stop. Sesshoumaru growled as he felt a reassuring hand clasp his shoulder. "Go away!" He hissed. Kagome kneeled down next to Hardy and smiled at Sesshoumaru. "It's going to be ok.." She said softly.  
  
Kagome clasped the Shikon No Tama between her two pointer fingers in a semi praying position. Sesshoumaru watched with interest as the miko's power coursed through the jewel and a pink aura glowed around the jewel and herself. Her power surged forth and into Hardy's body. When the energy stopped flowing, Hardy's body was glowing with a heavenly aura. It slowly faded, and Kagome fell to her side.  
  
InuYasha rushed over to Kagome, and picked her up gently. "Are you ok??" He asked worriedly.  
  
Kagome nodded her head. "Just tired.. That used a lot of energy." She answered. Looking up at InuYasha she smiled. "Did it work?"  
  
Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, and Kagome, looked over at Hardy. Sesshoumaru gasped as his ears picked up the faint sound of Hardy's heart. The miko had done it... She had really done it... Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru and closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru picked up Hardy, cradling her against his chest. He nodded his head thankfully a the sleeping miko and stood up, taking a last look at a scowling InuYasha. A cloud formed quickly beneath Sesshoumaru, and took them off into the heavens.  
  
TBC......  
  
A/N: Well, that's it.YAY! I'm alive..for now.MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!*Ahem* Well, NE ways, R/R Tanky. 


	13. The Night Before

ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY!  
  
A/N: Hey, R/R thanks everyone!  
  
Hardy came to reality with sharp stabs of pain. Her body was wracking pin and needles. Nothing she had felt before was ever like this. She tossed and turned, her body retorting with continuous pain. Her body ached.  
  
Hardy whimpered as she sat up, sweat drenched, her head fell into her shaking hands. Pains like knives being shoved into her body were everywhere. Flashes of the last time she was awake flashed through her head. Wings, a screaming Naraku, and Sesshoumaru standing over her crying. Then for some reason, the world went black and everything seemed peaceful.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat in a chair across the room. Covered by darkness, he watched Hardy's sweat drenched body glisten in the moonlight. She looked like hell froze over. Her skin deathly pale, and dark circles marring her dull grayish, still human, eyes.  
  
"Stop it right now!" He snarled. Hardy glanced towards the corner to Sesshoumaru's glowing eyes. He gripped the chair, breaking off pieces of it, and looking at Hardy his eyes dripping with malice.  
  
"Stop what?" She questioned her vision blurred by pain.  
  
"JUST STOP!" Hardy didn't understand. What did her want her to stop?  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up throwing the chair into the wall. He quickly stalked over to Hardy, throwing her to the ground.  
  
"Stop you pitiful whining! Your still human! You said it would only be for a day. It hads been a week!!!!" He hissed.  
  
Hardy got on her knees, the pain still coursing through her body. Grabbing Sesshoumaru's pants, she tried to pull herself up. Sesshoumaru only stood there pulling Hardy's grip from him. Falling back to the ground Hardy finally pushed herself up. She stood up and stared at the furious demon lord. She was human, and her didn't love her as a human... Could that mean he didn't love her period?  
  
Hardy's eyes filled with tears, and struggling to maintain her balance against the pain, she ran from the room, out of his quarters, to where ever she could find. Finally finding an empty room, she flung herself on the bed and cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn it! She's a human!" Screamed Sesshoumaru, flinging anything he could reach about the room.  
  
"Sesshoumaru.." Came an icy male voice from behind him.  
  
Whipping around, he saw a figure standing in his room, illuminated, but not, at the same time by a bright white glow.  
  
"Who are you?" He growled, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.  
  
"I am one of the three fates. I was sent to tell you of your fate." He answered.  
  
Sesshoumaru coiled ready to spring into action at any point. "Well fate, which one are you to tell me of mine?"  
  
The illuminated figure stepped forward as he spoke. "I am the fate of the future. You must listen to me. You and Hardy are meant to be together. You are meant to live your lives out together. This will keep the balance of good and evil in this world." Future answered.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and dismissed the fate. "And I would spend ANY time with ANY lowly ningen?"  
  
"She is not meant to be human! There is only one way to return her to her demon form." Said future. "You must rut with her. Prove your love by rutting with a human, and you will have her back."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes were beginning to shine pink. "I need to lower myself to RUT with a HUMAN!?"  
  
The fate growing angrier by the second, stepped even closer to the lord. "She is not human! She may look it on the outside, but she is still demon on the inside!..... But there is one catch." Sesshoumaru now looked on with mild interest. "When you two rut... She will become a stronger demon... Stronger than any single demon alive. She will have the power to destroy the world. You must keep that power under control or it could take over her." As the fate finished, it disappeared from the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru sunk onto his bed. What great fucking luck he had. 'Though....' He thought to himself. 'I can't deny that I haven't thought of doing it before.' And a small grin tugged up on his lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hardy slowly made her way back to Sesshoumaru's room. The pain had receded and she had to talk to him. Entering his room, Hardy saw Sesshoumaru on his bed. He narrowed his eyes trying to produce fear in the eyes of the young woman standing before him... It didn't work.  
  
"You will be sleeping with me tonight." He said his eyes wandering from Hardy to the ceiling.  
  
Hardy blinked and stopped in her tracks. Something in the way he had said, SLEEPING with him scared her. "WAIT! You mean sleeping right? As in fully clothed, closed eyes, dreamy sleep?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "I suppose sleep will come eventually."  
  
Hardy's eyes widened as Sesshoumaru stood and ushered her out the door.  
  
"Go get ready.. Bathe or do whatever it is you need to do."  
  
Hardy walked out of the room, a trance falling over her. 'Oh my Gods..'  
  
TBC..  
  
A/N: HHEHEHEHEHE!! LEMON LEMON LEMON! Though.I am very disappointed in myself for actually MAKING a lemon. Never thought I would have the guts...ok..bai bai.R/R 


	14. Oo

ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY  
  
A/N: Hey, R/R thanks everyone!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hardy's heart beat at an unhealthy pounding pace. Millions of thoughts ran through her head as she slowly slipped into the bath. She didn't know what to do..  
  
'What do I do?' She thought angrily. 'Will I be good enough for him? Will he like me?' Her worries were mounting.  
  
Dunking her head under the water she tried to clear all thoughts from her head. As she came back to the surface taking a small breath of the lilac scented air then bringing her mouth back to the water blowing small bubbles, all the thoughts came flooding back to her. A small knock came at the door and Hardy figured that was her sign to get out of the hot spring.  
  
Slipping out of the tub, she dried off slipping into a thin night shirt. She slowly walked down the hall, she didn't want to get to the room. When Hardy lifted her gaze from the floor she was at the bedroom door. She knocked but heard no answer.  
  
Hardy carefully opened the door and slipped in. Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found. Playing with her nightshirt she began to think again.  
  
'Will it hurt?' Was her biggest concern. All of her friends had told her it burned like hell, but she didn't know what to think. She was still a virgin and had planned to keep it that way for a while. But Sesshoumaru had to come along and ruin her plans.  
  
Hardy slinked back into the darkest corner of the room, pressing her back against the cold stone wall. Maybe Sesshoumaru wouldn't see her. But she frowned, he could sure smell her after the bath. She smelled like lavender.  
  
Hardy gasped as Sesshoumaru quickly slipped into the room. She lifted her eyes to the ceiling. She felt the hot liquid tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to do this. Pressing her body, if possible, closer to the wall, she let the tears flow. She closed her eyes, she didn't want to look into his. The movements in the room stopped and Hardy opened her eyes and gazed into the golden orbs of Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly walked up to Hardy, wiping the tears away gently with his thumb. He stepped back, untying his sash and letting his kimono slid to the floor. Lifting his hand he soothingly traced the outline of her body with his finger.  
  
As quick as could be, Sesshoumaru's claws had cut into her nightshirt. It fell quickly to the floor in a heap. Hardy gasped. Pale blush graced her face as she looked down at her now naked form, and a VERY aroused section of Sesshoumaru. Hardy jerked her head up as her cheeks grew a deeper crimson color. She couldn't IMAGINE how she was going to fit that inside of her.  
  
She looked around..No place to escape. All the fates seemed intent on making her bed with the Lord. Hardy's breathing became faster and her heart seemed ready to escape her chest at any moment.  
  
'Well.' She thought to herself. 'I might as well enjoy it.' But another part of her was screaming, 'NO!'  
  
Hardy lifted her hand and placed it on the well muscled chest of Sesshoumaru. She felt him tremble to her touch. Sesshoumaru smiled and gently picked Hardy up, laying her on the bed. He then started to tenderly lick and nip her left breast, while his right hand tenderly massaged her right breast.  
  
Hardy bit on her lip to prevent the moan threatening to escape her lips. Sesshoumaru's mouth left her breast and he kissed her, his silver hair falling on either side of her face creating a veil to hide them both from the world. His tongue slid quickly into her mouth and it wrestled with Hardy's. The two tongues fought for ownership of the others mouth, but Sesshoumaru eventually won control.  
  
When he finished, he lifted his mouth and stared at Hardy, a smile crossing his lips. Hardy tried to focus her thoughts. Sesshoumaru's arrogant smile pissed her off. He knew what to do, which buttons to press. Hardy felt his hand slowly trace the way down to the "V" in her thighs. His fingers touched her entrance and he smiled wider. He pushed his fingers into her. Pushing them in and pulling them out. He went fast, then when he felt Hardy tense, he would go slower. It went on like this for what seemed like forever, bringing her close to a climax, then back down.  
  
Hardy closed her eyes and bit on her lip again, but it was no use. A loud moan escaped her lips and she gasped in pleasure. Sesshoumaru pulled his fingers out and kissed Hardy, again their tongues wrestling. But Sesshoumaru brought his head up and straddled Hardy's waist. He positioned himself just above her entrance.  
  
"Are you ready?" He questioned. And Hardy nodded as Sesshoumaru brushed a strand of hair out of her slightly sweaty face.  
  
Hardy's breathing became faster and harder as he slowly lowered his body. It would hurt more if he took it slow.. So.. Sesshoumaru pushed in ripping through the virgin barrier with ruthless precision. Hardy whimpered in pain.  
  
"It..It... H-hurts.. S-Stop.. N-now." She cried, tears streaming down her face. Hardy struggled underneath the weight of the demon Lord.. She needed to get him out of her. Her shoulders rose with her struggling, and as they did Sesshoumaru bit fown on the right one.  
  
Her endless bucking and writhing caused him pleasure, but she was clearly in pain. Sesshoumaru lifted his mouth from her shoulder and he gently whispered in her ear.  
  
"I know it hurts! But lie still, it only gets better."  
  
Hardy tried to still her movements but to no avail. "But..I-It hurts." She cried out.  
  
Slowly the pain receded. And she began to calm. Sesshoumaru ground his hips against Hardy's. She groaned loudly as he began to move faster in and out of her. She lifted her hands tangling them in his hair and pushing his lips to hers. Panting they stopped kissing.  
  
Sesshoumaru began to exit her, but her whimpering protests caused him to enter her once again. Hardy suddenly felt empty without Sesshoumaru inside of her. Sesshoumaru chuckled. No longer was she innocent little Hardy. She was now his mate.  
  
Sesshoumaru continued to thrust in and out of Hardy, as their moans became louder. The smell of sweat and love making filled the room. Hardy leaned up clamping onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder, as he clamped onto hers.  
  
Taking her mouth off of his shoulder she licked the small amount of blood of his shoulder. Sesshoumaru erupted a final cry, finishing his thrusts. Hardy cried out, the building pleasure reaching it's own startling climax as it rolled within her. Pain and pleasure lanced her body as she bit, once more onto Sesshoumaru.  
  
Now he was hers. Sesshoumaru slumped against Hardy. He smiled. Hardy was his. The pain radiating from his right shoulder was proof of that. Hardy's panting slowly faded as did the pain, and as it did, he fell into a dreamless sleep, his head resting on Hardy's shoulder.  
  
Hardy watched Sesshoumaru for a while. She felt his sweat drenched body raising and falling with his slow breaths. Gently brushing his sweaty hair from his face she kissed his forehead. He smiled as he slept. Hardy smiled with him as she fell into her own, dreamless sleep.  
  
TBC...........  
  
A/N: Soooooooo..*Ahem* How was it? I thought it was pretty good. I hope you all think so as well. R/R Everyone thanks. 


	15. DA END!

Disclaimer: ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY!  
  
A/N: YO! * Flashes Peace sign* Well, this is the last chapter! YAY!!!!! Hopefully y'all like it. I really hope you like it that I do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hardy? Hardy are you daydreaming again?"  
  
I opened my eyes to see Sesshoumaru crouching over me, his knees on each side of my chest, his hair falling on each side of my face. I smiled and brushed my hand across his cheek gently. It had been six years since the night Sesshoumaru and I had completely bonded. He bent down and kissed me than stood up, looking over the castle grounds and smiling. I sat up leaning my weight on the palms of my hands and my smile grew wider.  
  
I laughed, seeing Rin, and my little Haruko playing leap frog. Haruko, created that fateful night that returned me to my demon form, but changed my looks in a way unimaginable. I remembered my changes and grinned to myself. My hair had been shortened to chin length, and my crescent moon and stripes were now identical to Sesshoumaru's. My blue hair was now a deep crimson color and my eyes were a bottomless gold.  
  
I returned my thoughts to the six year old Haruko and the 12 year old Rin. The two had become the best of friends since Haruko was born. Rin treated her as if she was the most normal person ever. Haruko, though her face looked human, had minor differences from a human. She had large blue dog like ears atop her head, and a large fluffy wolf like tail. Her markings consisted of a small pink crescent moon with a baby blue tear drop hanging from the tip. Her cheek markings were two crimson triangles placed upside down under her eyes. Her long bluish white hair flowed down to her waist but it was held up in a tight bun.  
  
"Lord Sesshou.. I mean daddy! Come and play with us!" Rin cried waving her arms and jumping up and down.  
  
Haruko giggled as Sesshoumaru laughed and started to walk towards them. He turned his head to me and smiled.  
  
"So... Your teaching her to call me daddy now huh?"  
  
I smiled and nodded winking slightly at him. "It's taken me awhile, but...I WILL SUCCEED! It took me awhile to get you and InuYasha talking but I eventually won!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around and started to walk towards the girls his deep laugh echoing off the castle walls. Lifting his hand into the air slightly I heard him yell, "Thanks! Oh and you better get ready. Kagome and the gang are coming over today after all!"  
  
I gasped and jumped up turning towards the castle, I had forgotten that my friends were to visit. I felt a small tug on my dress and I looked down to see Haruko gazing up at me.  
  
"Mommy? Can I help you get ready?"  
  
I smiled down at her and nodded. I looked back at Sesshoumaru and Rin, I laughed. Sesshoumaru was throwing Rin into the air and catching her right before she reached his waist. I picked up Haruko and slung her over my shoulder tickling her as I walked. As I reached my bedroom I sat her down on the side of the bed and watched her swing her feet above the ground.  
  
I turned around slowly and walked towards the dresser to grab a brush. I walked over to Haruko and sat down behind her. I gently pulled her hair out of the bun and began to brush out her soft curls.  
  
"Mommy? Who's coming over today?"  
  
I pretended I didn't hear her and I started to hum a song. 'Shizuka Akurai' (Quiet light) a song I learned as a child. Haruko started to sing the words to the song as I continued to hum the tune. About halfway through the song a soft knock came at the door.  
  
"Hardy, our guests are here." Sesshoumaru said from behind the door.  
  
I finished brushing out Haruko's hair, I left it out of its bun and let her curls cascade over her shoulders.  
  
"Haruko, walk ahead of me."  
  
Haruko looked at me questioningly and started to walk ahead of me. "Mommy, why do I have to walk ahead of.." Haruko stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who stood in the entrance way of the castle.  
  
"AUNT KAGOME! UNCLE INU!" She yelled bounding up to each of my friends and hugging them around their knees.  
  
"Ahem..."  
  
Haruko peeked around InuYasha's legs and gasped. "UNCLE KOUGA! UNCLE MIROKU! AUNT SANGO!!!" She jumped up and down in joy as Sango walked up to Haruko hugging her.  
  
"And where's little Rin?" She questioned smiling.  
  
As if on queue, Rin came bolting into the room and gasped. "THEIR HERE!!!!" She ran up to everyone and hugged them happily.  
  
I walked over to Kouga wrapping him in a huge hug. "Hey Kouga! Still hanging with the gang I see!" I said happily. It had been a couple years since InuYasha and Kouga had mended their arguments and became friends. It took a while, but I was successful in making them friends as well. The funny part was that Kouga sometimes slipped and called InuYasha 'Dog Turd.' But InuYasha came right back with his usual insults.  
  
Kissing Kouga on the cheek I watched him flush crimson. I had found out from Kagome a couple of years before that Kouga had the biggest crush on me. It made Sesshoumaru jealous every time I hugged or kissed Kouga, so I did it for fun. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and yank me away from Kouga. I waved goodbye to Kouga knowing very well who owned the arm around my waist.  
  
"Sesshoumaru hunny? Why do you get so jealous when I hang with Kouga." I questioned batting my eyes at him.  
  
"Because...well..." Sesshoumaru stuttered looking at the ground.  
  
"It's ok, you know you're the only one for me!" I giggled kissing him gently on the lips. He smiled widely and quickly let go of my waist.  
  
I giggled and went to all of my other friends hugging them as Sesshoumaru shook hands with the men and kissed the woman on the hands. I gasped as I hugged Sango, feeling a slight bump to her stomach. "YOUR NOT!!!!" I yelled.  
  
Sango smiled at me and nodded. "I think it's a boy to!" I hugged Sango and laughed with her as Sesshoumaru strolled over to Miroku.  
  
"So... You've got the little boy you needed." Sesshoumaru said smiling at a crimson faced Miroku.  
  
Miroku nodded and smiled. "Though, with Naraku gone.. I don't have to worry about the curse." He said gazing at his now wind tunnel-less hand.  
  
I turned to Kagome about to hug her seeing her hiding her hand behind her back innocently. "What are you hiding?" I questioned trying to sneak a peek behind her back.  
  
She smiled holding out her hand and I almost fainted as I saw a ring on her hand. "YOUR NOT!!!!!"  
  
Kagome nodded. "And I want you to be the maid of honor.. Will you?" She questioned hopefully.  
  
I brushed it off as if to say no, and then jumped up and down pumping my fists. "OF COURSE!!!!" I yelled wrapping my arms around her and a blushing InuYasha. I slapped InuYasha on the back and giggled. "Never thought you had it in ya!" InuYasha mumbled for a while and I turned around as Rin and Haruko ran up to me and tugged on my leg.  
  
"Where's Shippo-Chan?" They questioned.  
  
I glanced up at Kagome and she kneeled down next to the two girls.  
  
"He's outside. I think he's nervous to come in here." She turned to Rin and whispered in her ear. "I think he likes you." Rin turned red and started to run out the door, followed closely by Haruko. As I giggled I thought to myself how our lives were perfect. Everything turned out for the best.  
  
I looked around at a cuddling InuYasha and Kagome. Miroku with his hand placed on Sango's stomach, and a 12 year old Shippo, Rin, and Haruko chasing Kouga around the grounds. I laughed as Kouga, no longer with any shards in his legs, got caught and tackled by Haruko. From this ensued a tickle-fest in which Kouga tickled all of the children playfully. I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and I smiled as Sesshoumaru gently kissed my cheek.  
  
Yep.. Everything turned out for the best.... For all of us.  
  
~END~  
  
A/N: I'M DONE!!!!! *Balloons and confetti fall from the ceiling.* I hope you all like it! I'm thinking of continuing this as a different story where all the kids are grown up and how things happen such as Naraku returning and stuff of the sort. Well, R/R NOOOOOW! ^-^ 


End file.
